Love of a stolen heart
by marsrockstar101
Summary: A mysterious new royal knight who came out of nowhere is not all what he seems to be, he is really the leader of a covert rebel group who kidnaps the princess, but was kidnapping her a bad thing or a good thing and well the princess finally get the adventure she has wished for or more R
1. A wish

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back and sorry about the mistakes in my first story I'm still working on being a good writer, but I'm not giving up you can tell so this is my new story and it mite have some chapters if I figure out how to add more also some ocs so enjoy!**

It was a nice beautiful summer day in a large beautiful kingdom not so far away from a desert waste land called Handler Corners. Where not the most nieces people are, but if you look in the right places you may find some people that are kind. In the kingdom the country was ruled by a royal family who lived in a huge castle, there was king Herald and queen Elisabeth Ibaden with there nine children's Kenneth, Kamili, James, Dawn, Ruby, Denzel, Tavon, Salim, and a very special girl.

"No Agura wrong again."

People say she is destine to do great thing from the moment she was born, cause of an old religion that is always right.

"Your not going to know how to be a proper princess if you don't do it right."

_God I hate these stupid lessons._

Agura slumps in her chare, having to go through another one of her mothers "Learn how to be a better princess" lessons.

"Mother, don't you think we've done enough for one day."

"It's better to learn than not know at all."

"But, we've been at this for hours." She whines

"Oh! Stop your whining, now on to the next part." The queen turns back to the bored when.

"Your majesty, you're needed in the courtyard." Bartroy came in in a rush.

"What for?" she asked.

"Your son got his head stuck in a bucket again."

"Oh dear! Very well if I'm needed, Agura sweetheart your lesson is done for to day you are free to go."

_Yes!_ Agura thought cheerfully.

"Oh no, the lesson is over that's so sad, well hate to keep you waiting so…bye!" She ran out of there happy to finally be free from that horrible teaching she has to go through almost every day.

* * *

"Finally I can go and some fun!"

"Awgura?!"

Agura turns around to see her little sister Dawn, she looked like she had been crying. "What's wrong." She asked, Dawn holds up a little stuff doll in one hand and in the other was one of the dolls arm that had been torn off.

"Can you wix her?"

"Shore thing kiddo!" She took the doll from her hand and went to her room for a needle and thread and sewed the dolls arm back on.

"Here you go she's all better!"

"Tank you!" Dawn took the doll from her big sister's hand and ran off to go play. Agura left her room and wondered around the castle looking for something to do, there weren't really many things to do anyway.

_Sigh there's nothing to do around here, I'm so bored._

"Hey little sis!"

"Oh, hey Kamili."

Kamili was Agura's older sister and a bit of a diva, okay a lot of a diva. Agura and Kamili have their ups and downs, but in the end they always come out for each other. (Sometimes)

"So what have you been doing?"

"Nothing much, but going through another one of moms silly princess lesson."

"You know those lessons are very important. I had to do them and look how I turned out."

"A bossy and snobby drama queen!"

Kamili glared Agura and she gave her a smirk "Hahaha, very funny." She said and starts to walk away, but stops and look back at Agura.

"By the way your boyfriend is out in the garden looking for you, what was his name again?! Prince Charlie!" she teased

"He's not my boyfriend." Agura yelled at her

Charlie is Agura's best friend they known each other since they were little kids, they never really had any interest in one another. Charlie is very nice and caring and likes to help others he's a really great guy to hang with and Agura is glad that she knows him.

"If you say so!" Kamili walks away again.

* * *

Agura went down to the garden where she was Charlie admiring the flowers "Hey Charlie!" She called for him. Charlie looked up "Agura hello!" He went to go give her a hug.

"Nice to see you!"

"You too, so what brings you here?!"

"Well what do you think, I'm here to see you!" He laughed.

"Oh! That's right!" she giggled back.

They spend there time walking and talked about thing for hours until it got dark, now the are sitting on the ground looking at the beautiful stars in the night sky.

"The stars to night are amazing aren't they?!" Charlie said

"Yeah they are." Agura sighed

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm tired of being stuck all day behind these castle walls, I wanna go out and an adventure see the world. Not be locked up in a castle having my life ruled by my control freak of a mother."

"Don't worry you'll find some kind of excitement one day." He said cheerfully to her.

"Yeah hopefully." Agura look away.

Charlie sighed and continued to look up at the stars when a shouting star went by. "Hey look!" He taped on Agura's shoulder and pointed to the sky making her look up "A shouting star, make a wish!" Agura closed her eyes and made her wish.

_I wish I could go out and see the world and go on adventures or even…something more._

**A/N: so that's the first part of the story and I hoped you guys liked it also here some translations on some of the royal kids names**

**Kamili- To be perfect**

**Denzel- One who is wild**

**Tavon- Coming from the nature**

**Salim- Peaceful **

**So yeah and this is the order of the kids from oldest to youngest first it's Tavon ( 20 years old and is good on the outdoors), Kamili (18 years old and is a big diva), James (18 years old and is really smart), Agura (will get to age later), Salim (13 years old and doesn't really speak much), Tavon (10 years old and is kind of a trouble maker), Ruby (6 years old, tough and caring also want to be like Agura when she gets older, sometimes likes to act like her too), Dawn (4 years old, sweet and kind of shy , like bubbles from the powerpuff girls), I know he's not one of them, but here Charlie (18 years old and is Agura's best friend). So that's over with now I want your answer should Agura be 16 or 17 you tell me okay, so that's all for now bye ;) **


	2. I want freedom

**A/N: hey this is my new chapter so enjoy!**

The sun beamed down on Agura's face waking her up from her peaceful sleep, but she pulled the covers over her head to block out the light and went back to sleep.

"Your highness, it's time to wake up!"

"Hugh, five more minutes."

"Sorry your highness, but the queen wants all of her children's dressed and down in the dinning room for breakfast." The maid pulled the curtains back farther to bring in the sunlight.

"AH! The light it burns it burns us all!"

"Oh! Your highness, don't you think you over reacting"

_No._ The maid pulled the covers off of Agura to get her up "Come on your highness get up." Agura got up as the maid picked out her clothes.

"Do I always have to wear a dress?"

"Well what else are you going to wear?!"

Agura sigh knowing that the maid was right, she can't wonder around naked "Now get dressed, the queen is waiting." The maid said as she left the room letting Agura get dressed.

* * *

Agura came down stairs and went in to the dinning room where her mother, father, and siblings were waiting for her.

"Well it's about time you came down, thanks for making us wait."

"Kamili please, good morning sweetheart!"

"Yeah, good morning." Agura sat between Denzel and James, who by the time she came in started gulping down food.

"Mom," Agura said "dad can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetheart, what is it?" Her dad asked drinking is coffee

"Can I go out? You know see knew things and stuff."

"Why, of course honey there's plenty of room in the castle too see." Her mom happily smiled and ate another piece of food.

"No. I mean go out beyond the castle walls."

The queen froze in surprised, the king choked on his coffee, and the other kids smirked and giggled at their parent's reaction.

"She's in for it now." Kamili whispered to Tavon, who rolled his eyes.

"Beyond the castle walls, Agura what made you have that ideal?" Her dad asked sounding kind of upset.

"Nothing made me father. I always wanted to go through the walls, to see what was behind there."

"Agura the only thing behind there are dangerous thing that could get you hurt or worse killed." Her mom tolled her.

"Mom your being to paranoid, nothing bad is going to happen if I go out there."

"Agura that's enough you're not going out there and that's that." Her father yelled.

"Buts that's not fair." Now Agura was getting upset

"Life isn't fair"

All the other royal kids were watching the argument in amusement wondering if their mom, dad, or older-younger sister was going to explode.

"All the others get what the want when ever they want."

"That's different what they want is not dangerous." The queen gave a look at her husband "Well not that dangerous."

"But-"

"No buts." Her dad cut her off. "Now this discussion is over I never want to hear about this ever again understand."

"Why do you always treat me like a little kid?" Agura got up and stormed out of there.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes "Well this has been the most intrusting breakfast." Ruby was the first to break the silence.

"Mommy will Awgura we ok?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah she'll be fine, she just need to cool off a little that's all."

* * *

Agura came into her room slamming the door behind her and flopping on to her bed.

_It's just not fair._

She turned on her side curling up a bit and looked out to the balcony, where you see the blue sky.

_All the other gets what the want, but can't? _Agura looked out in the sky seeing two birds flying freely with out a care in the world.

_It's not fair._

She closed her eyes and curled up some more.

_I wish something would just come and take me away from this place._

* * *

Hours had passed and night was upon them, with the shinning moon and bright stars that illuminate the night sky.

"Herald I'm worried about Agura, she was so upset this morning."

"Oh she'll be fine." Herald looked up from his book and looked his wife.

"But she's been locked in her room for hours." Elisabeth frowned.

Herald sighed and got up out of bed to where his wife was, rapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on the her shoulder. "Trust me she's going to be fine, you have nothing to worry about." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess so."

"Good, now come to bed it's getting late."

They had got in bed turning out the lights and going to sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go though with this plan?" A voice asked

"Yes, I'm going to do this and it's going to work no matter what." A dark figure in the shadow smirked and all the other dark figures laughed agreeing to on with the plan.

**A/N: well hope you like it and a few things first: the "we" in "Mommy will Awgura we ok." Is not a mistake if you think it was I meant to do that because Dawn is really young and can barely say things right. Second: I believe that this time year is in the 1800s also was there royal families in the 1800s? (Have to look that up.) and the other bf5 characters are coming in soon so till then bye! ;) **


	3. New knight New stalker

**A/N: I just realized something, that one of my stories is the first vegura story of 2013 score for me anyways here's the next chapter enjoy also today is my birthday!**

"Get back here you little brat!"

"AH! Someone help me, I'm being chased by a madman!"

Denzel was running from James, because he just broke his new telescope in another one of his "Amazing" tricks.

"When I get my hands on you I'm gonna ring your little neck." James yelled.

"AH! Help me help m-uf." Denzel felled on his back after bumping in to…whatever he ran it to.

"Hey you okay?" Denzel looked up to see his big sister and boy was he happy when he did.

"Agura you gotta help me, James is trying to kill me."

"Get back here." James came running "Oh no." Denzel hid behind Agura for protection from whatever James would do to him.

"Hey James just wait a minute ok."

"Move out of the way Agura so I can strangle him." James sound really angry "Ok, just tell me what he did that made you so upset?" She tried to calm him down a bit. "He broke my brand new telescope and now he has to pay for it." He yelled charging to Denzel again.

"AH keep me safe Agura!" Denzel screamed and clenched on to Agura's legs.

"You two stop it." She yelled at both of them, making them stop.

"Now, Denzel apologizes to James."

"I'm sorry for breaking your telescope." Denzel moved close to James.

"It's ok!"

"Ok, now James apologizes to Denzel."

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you."

"Apology not accepted."

"Denzel!"

"Ok ok apology accepted."

"Good now that this is settled, I have things to do." Agura walked away leaving the two brothers, but turned around giving them one last look. "Be good, Denzel, no more fighting got it." They both nod their heads yes, Agura smirks and walks away.

* * *

"Your majesty, England, China, France, and, Germany are willing to form an alliance with us for trading profits. Should we agree to this?" Bartroy asked as the King, Queen, Prime minister, Bartroy, and the counsel members were having a meeting about forming a trade alliance with other nations.

"I don't know they could turn on us." The Queen said

"Yes I do agree with my wife on that, but they do have things that could be useful to us like weapons, goods, and other technology." The King stated.

"Yes, thank to Thomas Edison we now have all these wonderful things." One of the counsel members agreed. As the meeting went on a person came in.

"Your majesties, may I cut in?"

"Why, Barnabas, what a pleasant surprise." The Queen smiled.

"Yes nice to see you." The king shocked Barnabas hand.

Barnabas was the general of the royal army; he was tall, buff, strong, had brown hair, and green eyes. The King and Queen trust him fully with their lives and children's lives too.

"Your majesties, may we talk for a minute?"

"Of cores," The Queen said "Thank you everyone, this meeting is now over." Everyone started to leave and The King, Queen, and Barnabas went walking and talking.

"Now we know that the royal army is growing stronger, but I think we should be tighter on security."

"We agree to that." The King said.

"And that's why we-"

"Mommy, Daddy!" A chorus of voices cheered.

"Hello sweethearts!" The Queen greeted three of her children's.

Dawn, Ruby, and Salim came running around the adults, The King and Queen didn't mind they know their kids, but Barnabas did mind as the three ran around his legs almost making him trip and fall.

To say the truth Barnabas hated the royal kids from the moment they were born. He despises them, why if they had never been born he would have had all of their money, but they were born so he can't have the money and if he had the chance to get rid of them he would. Dawn, Ruby, and Salim ran on leaving the adults to their talk.

"They are delightful aren't they?!" The Queen said with glee.

"Yes, delightful." Barnabas said sounding disgusted.

"Anyway as you were saying Barnabas" The King looked at him.

"Right so there has been signs of theft, break-ins, and kidnappings and we have taken action on this by bringing in new guards."

"Really?!" The King said

"Yes and the new guards are now waiting for you in the main room."

"Very well, we will go meet our new guards." The Queen looked at Barnabas. "And you go tell our kids to come to the main room."

"Uh…why?" He looked confused.

"Because I said so now off with you."

"Yes your majesty." Barnabas did a small bow and went on to do what he was tolled.

* * *

"So why does mom and dad need?" Kamili asked Agura as they walked down the hall heading to the main room.

"I'm not really sure, but I did hear it's about the new knights."

"Why do we call them knights? They don't even look like knights, I mean what's up with that?"

"Dads suspected with the middle age it's just his thing."

"The middle age is so last season, it's the nineteenth century." Kamili said acting all sassy, Agura rolled her eyes.

The two sisters made it to the main room where there mother, father, siblings, and…unknown new guards.

"uh…mom dad what's going on?" Agura asked

"We are tightening up on security so we are assigning our new knights as your kid's bodyguards." Their father tolled them. They were in shock even Barnabas was surprised to what the King had said.

"But, dad why do we even need bodyguards?" Ruby asked "Nothing bad had ever happen to us."

"We know, but there have been signs of thefts around and we want you all to be safe."

"I don't need a bodyguard, I am twenty an adult." Tavon said

"You're still young; you just turned twenty last month." Their mom looked at him with eyes that said "_We're just trying to do what's beast for you"_.

"Fine." He muttered making his mother smile.

"Okay now you may go and your bodyguards will protect you at all cost."

* * *

All the kids met the men that are to protect them all the boys got a long ok, Ruby was talking to hers, Dawn dragged hers away to play tea party, and Kamili was giving him fashion advice about his uniform. Agura was unease about this, really having a man she doesn't even know watching her and following her all the time did not sound very pleasing.

"Hello there!" Agura turned around to see one of the new guards, probably her bodyguard. His hat to his uniform was pulled over is face so you can't even see his eyes, he was buff really well belt, and had blond hair.

"So princess what shall we do?!" He asked grinning at her.

Agura glared at him and walked away down the hall "Hey wait up!" He followed behind her.

"Don't follow me." She said not even looking at him "Sorry princess I can't do that."

_This is ridiculous it's one to be treated like a little girl, but to have a babysitter watch me twenty-four seven._ He followed her all the way till they got to her room, where she stopped him.

"I don't need you around and I defiantly don't need your protection." She finely looked at him and to her surprise he was closer to her than she thought he was. She had a small light blush on her face and his grin got wider.

"Just go away." She turned back to her door about to open it when she felt weight being pushed on her and two strong arms put on both side of her.

"Like I said before, princess, I can't leave you no matter what I will be by your side and be watching you…" he leaned closer to her pushing up agents her more making her gapes "whether you like it or not." He whispered to her, Agura blush grew wider.

"So are we going to go in your room or what?"

"I think I rather go to the garden." She moved away from him and walked as fast as she could down to the garden and the guard gladly follow.

* * *

_Damn, how am I going to get rid of those miserable brats with those new bodyguards always by their side?_

The man sat at his desk thinking of ways to get rid of the royal kids.

_I guess I need to wait a little longer than something mite happen._

**A/N: so there you go that's my new chapter also wish me a happy birthday see you later!**


	4. The killer picnic and The kidnapping

**A/N: New chapter so enjoy and sorry for the long wait to up date!**

"Wow, this garden is amazing!" The guard said in amassment.

"It's not all that." Agura looked at the roses, which are her favorite flowers.

"Not all that? This is the biggest garden I ever seen"

"I've been in this garden for a longtime; I know every passage, every flower, and every lane." She smelled the sweet roses and from the look on her face she enjoyed they.

_I have to remember this. Mental note: she likes roses._

"So do you also know the best hiding places?!" He whispered in her ear, leaning in closer.

"No, now get OFF!" She pushed him away.

"What a rude way to treat the man that's supposed to keep you safe."

She backed away from him "I don't need you to keep me sa-AH!" Agura tumbled over a stone about to fall back when she was caught right before she landed on the hard ground.

"Yeah, you're surly safe on your own!"

He pulled her up to her feet "See you need me." She looked away from him.

"Shall we go see more things princess?"

"Fine."

* * *

"Honey do you think this was a good ideal?" The Queen asked her husband while look out the window seeing her daughter and the guard.

"Yes." The King looked over to his lovely wife. "The kids are safe with their bodyguards."

_I hope you're right._

* * *

"So how was your day with your knight yesterday?" Kamili grinned at Agura.

"Okay…I guess."

"Any intrusting things happened between both of you?"

"No, nothing re-HEY!"

Kamili snickered in amusement at her little sister's reaction. "Come on I know there's something going on between you two."

"There's nothing going on with me and _him_!"

"I've seen you two all over each other."

"I haven't been all over him; I don't even know anything about him." Agura was getting angry and Kamili was noticing, she didn't want to make her mad.

"Well my guard and I had lost of fun after I trashed him on his uniform and than try to make it look better, but he keeps on refusing and after that I tolled him what to do and-"

"Is this going to last for ever?"

Kamili looked over at Agura and slightly smiled. "You know you'll find that perfect someone one day."

"Yeah like anyone would love me."

"How can they not, look you're beautiful, smart, amazing, and let's not forget your two BIG friends." Kamili can behind Agura and grabbed her breast, Agura freaked out and was about to slap her when she moved away before it could happen.

"Trust me there's someone out there and they mite be closer than you think."

"Thanks kamili!" Agura smiled

"You're welcome!"

"So where is our guards anyway" Agura asked.

"Well mine is getting me some more jewels for my dress I'm making, what about you?"

"To be honest I don't know and I don't care." Agura said as her and kamili continued walking.

* * *

"Well mine is getting me some more jewels for my dress I'm making, what about you?"

"To be honest I don't know and I don't care."

"Oh! But you'll care princess, you'll care a lot." The man hiding in the shadows had a big smile on his face.

* * *

"Agura" there was a small high pitchy voices "Kamili you want to have a picnic?!" Ruby, Dawn, and Salim came to them.

"Sure!" Agura smiled at them kindly and Kamili agreed to the ideal.

"Yay! Let's go get the stuff ready for the picnic!" Ruby said.

"This is going to be fun" Dawn giggled and ran off with Ruby and Salim.

"Haha! Aren't they just something else?!" Kamili laughed.

"Yeah!" Agura smiled.

"Reminds me when we were that little, how we would run around the palaces without a care in the world!" Agura smiled remembering the old days that Kamili was talking about. "Yeah that was fun!" Agura gave a small smirk.

"So~! About you and that guard?!"

"Oh no, not this again Kamili"

"Come on, just let me-"

"No." Agura cut her off.

"Please?!"

"No."

"But-"

"Nope." Agura said popping the P, but Kailim still tried to convene Agura to get with him, didn't work out so well.

* * *

Agura walked down the hall heading to her room "Oh! Agura sweetie!" Agura looked to where she heard her name seeing her mom.

"Hi mom."

"Are you going to get ready?!"

"For what?"

"For the picnic Salim, Ruby, and Dawn are putting together, their working so hard on this and it may make them happy if you warded something nice!"

"Like what?"

"Like that cute little pink sundress I had that tailor made for you!"

"Mom no, I don't like that dress its too girly and frilly."

"Pleas just wear this one time, for the little ones?!" She looked at Agura with pleading eyes.

Agura sighed, she can say "No" to her mom and others, but when it comes to her cute and inanest little sibling she just can't bear to say it and break their hearts. "Okay, but just this once." Her mom lit with a smile happy she agreed to wear the dress.

"I'm pretty sure they would appreciate that!"

"Yeah I hope so."

Agura entered her room and headed straight for the closet, she opened her closet, her _walk_ _in _closet, where she had _lots_ of cloths. Agura went all the way to the back, that's where she keeps all the outfits she doesn't like, and looked for that pink dress her mom wants her to wear. She soon found it and put it on, Agura looked her at herself in the mirror wearing that pink dress with a black waist band, white lace straps going around her shoulders, pink roses on both sides going down from the waist band, and white laces at the end.

_God why do I have to wear this dress?_

Then Agura remembered why she was wearing this.

"*sigh* well I guess I should go down there, they're probably waiting for me." Agura left her room and headed down to the garden, that's probably where they are having it.

* * *

"Hey boss when are you going to do it?" A voice said on the other end of the phone.

"I'll do it tonight don't worry about it." The man said.

"Well you better hurry because the guys and I are getting impatient."

"Don't worry alright," The man smiled "she well be ours!" And with that he hanged up.

* * *

"WOW! Agura you look amazing!" Ruby gleamed.

"Uh…thanks!" Agura sheepishly smiled.

"Agura come and sit!" Her mom smiled at her.

Agura went over there and sat in between Dawn and Salim "So Awgura do wou hike how we puwt to this wicnic?!" Dawn ask stumbling through her words. Agura smiled at her little sister "Acores I do, you all did such a great job!" Agura said cheerfully. She looked at the set there was elegant tea cups and plates, the light blue blanket they were setting on, and a basket full of sandwiches, fruits, and deserts also they set this all up under a balcony for shade, that's the part that got Agura worried, but shrugged it off.

"It all looks so fantastic, nice job you three!"

"Thank you!" Salim, Ruby, and Dawn all said simultaneously, but most likely Dawn had said "Tank you!"

"Well what are we waiting for let's eat!" Denzel suggested.

They all began to eat, passing sandwiches and fruits to one another.

* * *

At the top of the balcony where the royal family was having their picnic under was a shadowy man holding a metal slug hammer.

"Hope you enjoy your pick nick royals, because this will be your last!" The man smiled evilly, he left the hammer and slammed down on the concert surface. The man kept hitting the balcony repeatedly till it started to collapse.

* * *

"That's what he said!" Everyone laughed at Denzel's comment to funny story.

"Very witty Denzel!" Tavon sarcastically said "Huh?" Tavon felt something fall on his head, he ran his hand trough his hair to find "Gravel?"

He looked up to see that the balcony they were under was coming apart. Tavon gasped in fear "Everyone move now!" He yelled, they all seen the balcony falling and started to run. Tavon, James, and their father grabbed the young ones and ran the rest were running as fast as they could.

Agura was running trying to get away from the falling stones when "AH!" She had felled, Aguar looked back seeing the end of her dress trapped under a big stone.

"Agura, get out of there!" Tavon yelled to her.

"I'm trying!" Agura tried pulling her dress out, but it didn't work so she tries to move the stone, but was too heavy.

"Agura above you!"

Agura looked above her seeing a huge stone heading towards her, Agura screamed in fear.

"Princess!" Agura heard her name but did see who it was when she was pushed out of the way.

"Agura?!"

Agura slightly opened her eyes.

_Hugh I'm I dead?_

Agura opened her eyes all the way and to her surprise _he_ was on top of her, but something was…different. She looked at his slightly covered face so mysterious, so…unique. Agura just wanted to reach out and touch him just to feel his face.

"Agura?!" Someone yelled.

Agura looked to see who was calling the looked back to see her guard, but he was gone like he never was there but she knew he was there.

"Agura?!" All her family came running to her.

"Are you okay?!" James asked.

"Um…yeah, I'm alright." Agura looked around trying to find the guard, but there was no sine of him.

"Your highness!" Bartroy and Barnabas both came running to the royal family.

"Are you all alright?!" Bartroy asked

"Yes, we are alright no serious damage." The Queen answered.

"Well let's get you all in side." Barnabas said.

They all headed back in to the castle, hoping that they could make it through there rest of the day. Barnabas took one last look at the scene and glared. _Hum?!_

* * *

**GUARDS POV.**

I was walking around the garden trying to clear my mind, I just need to think for awhile some alone time. As I was walking I heard…Screaming? I looked over some bushes and what I saw was the royal family having a picnic, but they were running and screaming and huge stone was falling.

_What is going on?_

The balcony above them was collapsing, but that not what really caught my eyes, what did was the princess trapped under a big stone and one huge one was heading right towards her.

"Princess!" I yelled, I rushed in there not even thinking. She was screaming probable begging for someone _anyone_ to save her so that's what I'll do. I rushed in and pushed her out of the way of the stone, we landed with me on top and her under me, and wow she looked so amazing in that dress. She opened her eyes and looked at me, those beautiful mocha eyes I just wanna lean in and…WAIT! No I can't be thinking of her like this I have a mission I still need to do.

"Agura?!" Someone had called her.

_So that's her name!_

She looked away from me to see who called, I thought this was my chance to make a run for it. With out a second thought of going back I ran and hid behind a bush still babul to see the princess.

_Okay it's going down tonight and I'm not going to let anything get in the way._

* * *

_DAMNIT! So close SO CLOSE!_

The shadowy man through off all the things on his deck in a fit of rage.

"That plan should have been foolproof, but those little monsters had to be quick and the princess, Agura, she would have been a goner for sure but that stupid guard just had to save her!"

SMASH!

The man smacked down a vase making it hit the floor and break in to little pieces.

"I well get those kids if it's the last thing I do."

He looked at a picture of the royal family hanging on the wall "I well destroy you kids." He smashed his fist agents the picture breaking the frame.

* * *

Agura entered her room closing the door behind her.

_God this day has been crazy._

Agura headed straight for her bed ready to get some sleep and forget about this whole day, but for some reason she felt weird like there was something watching her. She could put her finger on it, while she was thinking she hadn't notice the dark figure creeping behind her.

Agura felt a shiver go down her spine, it felt like someone or something was behind her.

"A-" Her scream was cut off by a white rag and an arm rapping around her waist. The rag had a sweet intoxicating smell to it as she was forced to inhale it in.

"Hush now princess, go to sleep." A soft muscular mans voice whispered in her ear, Aguras eyes began to get heavy she tried to keep them open, but she couldn't fight it and everything went…_black._


	5. Missing Princess, Found kidnapper

**A/N: New chapter hope you like it! And sorry that It's late I was really busy sorry! **

"Princess, Time to get up!" The maid came in the room and headed to the window pulling the curtains letting in the light.

"Come on your highness get up!"

There was no singe of movement or sound from the princesses bed "Come on princess I know you're rebellious sometimes, but there's no need to give me the silent treatment."

Still nothing.

Now the maid was getting really worried "Princess, are you okay?" The maid pulled the sheets back and gasped to see that the bed was empty. She started to freak out "OMIGOD, OMIGOD, OMIGOD! PRINCESS!"

The maid looked in the closet, under the bed, and out to the balcony but no sign of her. The maid ran out the room.

"Guards, Guards!" She cries.

"What! What is it?!" One of the guards asked.

"The princess is missing!"

* * *

Agura slowly opened her eyes, she had a horrible headache.

"Hugh."

"Hey look, she's awaking!" A voice said.

_Where am I?_

"Can I touch her?" Another voice asked.

"No! You idiot!" Another voice said.

_Where are all these voices coming from?_

"Okay back up back up, let her have some space!"

_Wait that voice sounds familiar!_

Agura fully opened her to see a whole group of guys, she jumped back in surprise.

"Hey come down!" A handsome blond, blue eyed, muscular guy said to her, bending down to here level.

"Who are you?" Agura asked shaking a bit.

"You don't recognize me?!" Agura shucked her head no. "Maybe you will when I put _this_ back on!" He held up one of the hats that the new guard at the castle wore…wait how did he get that?

He puts the hat on his head and slightly covered his face so you couldn't see his eyes. Agura gasped realizing who he was…_guard!_

* * *

"How could this have happen?!" The king slammed his fist down on the table in a fit of rage.

"We don't know your highness, were sorry!" One of the counsel members said.

"Forget about apologizing, I just want to know what happen to my daughter if she's okay and can we get her back!" The queen said, looking like she was about to cry.

"We don't know exactly what happen to her your highness, but will send the guards out in to the city on a look for her." The other council member said.

"You better cause…cause," The queens eyes started to tear up "I just want my daughter back!" She started crying. The king rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"Well do the best we can to bring her back no matter what." Bartroy said "And well put all the other children on tight secretary, putting guards on every inch of the castle and making sure that their guards are beside them 24/7." Bartroy put a comforting hand on the queen's shoulder.

"Thank you Bartroy!" She smiled up at him, wiping tears away.

"Your majesty I was thinking, do you think the balcony falling was a part of the princess kidnapping?!" Barnabas spoke, Bartroy gave in a look that said "What?!"

"Barnabas what would give you that ideal?!" The king asked.

"Well it could have been…an inside job."

There was a moment of silent, not a word was spoken yet.

"That is insane no one the castle would the royal family, we are all loyal to them and would never do anything to harm them!" A council member stiffly said.

Barnabas looked away "Okay I was just saying!"

"Well," Bartroy spoke "if were done here we have a lot of work to do, now send out the guards."

* * *

"Do wou tink sissy will be ok?" Dawn looked up to Kamili who, with all the others, leasing to the conversation behind the door.

"Yeah, I think so!?"

"She will, I know she will." Tavon said.

"Agura is strong, brave, and tough she can handle herself." Tavon stood, sounding strict.

"How can you be so sure?!" James asked, glaring at him.

"Cause I know my own sister!"

There was long silent moment, none of then knew what to say. "Yeah Travon is right Agura can handle herself." Denzel was the one to brake the silent.

"Okay so all we can do now is pray that she'll be fine" Kamili said. Everyone agreed and they were all thinking the same thing.

_Agura pleas be okay!_

* * *

Agura was still shocked, she didn't know what to do. "Y-you…h-how…uh?!" Aguras words had slipped away from her.

"I see you're still surprise, huh!?" The hot blond boy smiled at her.

"GAUDR! How could you," Agura started to yell. "I can't believe my family ever trusted you, _I_ can't believe I trusted you!"

"Princess pleas clam down." He said in a cool voice.

"Don't tell me to clam down when I had just been kidnapped!"

"*Sigh* Okay fine have it your way then." He turned around about to walk away when "Wait just…who are you?!" He turned back around and smiled at her.

"Well if you must know!" all the guys gathered around her.

"I'm Vert, Vert Wheeler!" The hot Blondie grind. "This Zoom." He pointed at the Asian boy, who was the youngest out of the hole group. "This is Stanford." The red-head British guy, who had a weird spiky hair-do. "These two are Spinner and Sherman." The big one gave her a small shy smile and the small one gave her a huge grin. Zoom leaned down to Agura and whispered in here ear "Believe it or not the small one is the older brother and the big one is the youngest!" Agura looked at the two Spanish boys. "This is Tezz." The Russian boy didn't look at her and didn't seem too friendly. "And this is A.J." "What's up!" The Canadian waved and smiled at her.

"Okay?!" Agura really didn't know what to say. "Well if were done here I must be going." Agura got up and tried to walk pass then to the exit. "Oh no you don't" Vert grabbed her arm and pulled her towered him "Hey let me go!" She tried to pull away from him. "Sorry Princess, but you're going to be staying with us for a while!" He gave her a devious grin and pulled her even closer towered him that she can smell his sent, he smelled like sweet cinnamon and vanilla. Soon all the guys gathered around her closing her in so she couldn't get out.

**A/N: Okay I'm going to have to stop here sorry it's short and it took me to long to update, but I've been really busy with school, homework, chores, and family. My Papa just had open heart surgery and is in the hospital, but he is doing just fine. So yeah sorry for being late and hope your enjoy it. **


End file.
